


Space As We Know It

by Kivil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Outer Space, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivil/pseuds/Kivil
Summary: Lance puts together a little something-something for Pidge, then makes a big 'ol cute confession.





	Space As We Know It

**Author's Note:**

> So to be blunt I am no longer a fan of Voltron because of the intense negativity that is in the different shipping groups. I, however, liked Plance/Pigdance so without further ado, here is some fanfic I wrote before I left the fandom.

‘Space as I know it’ was exactly what Pidge wrote in her book, it was about time for everyone in the Castle of Lions to get some shut-eye, but not for Pidge. No no, Pidge loved the quiet hours when no one would be awake enough to bother her, this was her time, this was her time to write about her thoughts on space and alien species the Paladins of Voltron found on their quests to push back the Galra Empire from its 10,000-year reign. Tonight was to be like any other, everyone would retire to their rooms, fall asleep and stay that way for around 7-8 hours. She liked it that exact way, nothing more nothing less. That was until someone had to come a-knocking, knocking on her bedroom door. Her eyebrows raised at the sudden knock on her space door. But nevertheless, she got up, rolled her eyes and open the door expecting Coran or something. The surprising thing was it wasn’t Coran coming for her specialties at all. It was none other than Lance Mcclain. The loverboy of the group. The two stood in relative silence, the only noise coming from a robot inside of her room. Finally, Lance broke the silence that was becoming slightly awkward

“Hey Pidge~,” Lance said with his usual smirk and ‘smolder’-like features.

“What do you want, Lance.” She said bluntly, not happy with her teammate being at her door at this ungodly hour.

“I was just wondering if you would accompany me to watch the stars?~” replied Lance continuing on with his invitation to his ruse.

“I’m more surprised you used ‘accompany’ in the correct format. But I don’t see why I shouldn’t. Better not take too long to say or do whatever you are planning. I was in the middle of writing about space as I know it.” Pidge walks past him, heading towards the only place that could show the stars. Lance stood behind for a few moments doing a little happy dance to himself. He was about to accomplish what he’s been after for quite some time now. He began to hurry after he noticed she had gotten some distance from him. The two walked side by side, in complete silence. No hum of robots, no alarm sounds, no nothing. Just them two. Lance was excited despite being somewhat nervous about what was about to happen. His mind was racing with what she would say to his offer.

“So… Anything new in the world of Lance?” Pidge finally broke the silence. That silence that seemed to last an eternity.

“N-no not exactly, ya know, just chatting up some ladies like I normally do. Me being Loverboy Lance and all. What’s up in Pidge world?” He jumped at the sudden start of small talk, despite being the most talkative in the group he wanted the silence to last forever. Just him, Pidge and no one else.

 

“Glad you asked, I have been working on making a new companion, luckily I reversed engineered Rover and got all of his blueprints down before he… Sacrificed himself for me. The process is going well might I add.” As much as she loved Rover she could never expect Rover to do such a thing for her. It still spooked her to this day.

“That’s cool. I don’t go into robot or tech territory, that’s more your, Hunk’s and Coran’s territory. Not my kind of thing.” His heart was beginning to race, they were nearing their destination. Upon arrival to the main control room, there was a small blanket on the floor with some throw pillows and a couple of candles that were pre-lit.

“I am assuming you put this all out here?” Pidge said looking at the ground slightly puzzled.

“Yeah. I thought it’d be cool.” He said pushing back his hair, trying his best not to look too nervous. To his own surprise, Pidge sat down and held one of the pillows in her lap, staring at the stars while Lance ran over to a small light control panel-thingy turning the lights down to where there were just enough lights provided by the castle and the candles.

“Lance, what is the real reason you asked me here. You have been acting funny so I know something is up.” Pidge finally spoke up about Lance’s unusual awkwardness. “You know being awkward is my thing right? You can’t be both awkward and loverboy Lance.”

Lance chuckled to himself a little, his face getting red as he sat down next to Pidge on the blanket. Finally, after a few moments of getting properly situated on the blanket, Lance took one of Pidge’s hands. “Pidge, there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a… Uh… Long time now.”

“Go on,” replied Pidge, her face getting slightly red by the now very unusual show of affection shown to her by Lance.

“Pidge, I think I am in love with you. Despite all of the other alien girls, Allura, and hot mermaid chicks, I can’t help but be drawn to you. You are everything I am not. You’re smart, self-assured, you can do amazing things with tech that I couldn’t even dream of doing. Heck, you even found the Blue Lion. What I am trying to say is, you are amazing, I wouldn’t dream of a day without you.” Lance finally cracked. When he feels something he feels it hard, and for a long time.

Pidge bursts out into laughter. “I really can’t believe you pulled me out of my room, during my writings about space as I knew it just to tell me that!” She threw the pillow of her lap and tackles Lance, using an untold amount of strength to do so. “Lance, you don’t have to be smart for people to love you, you just have to be you, and that I love.” She leans down to him and plants a soft kiss on his lips. “Just promise me you will never do something like this again, and just tell me the truth.”

“I promise, Pidge.” He leans up and returns the kiss, just as soft and emotion filled.

“Well now I guess I will have to change my writings to ‘space as we know it’, I am not alone anymore. I have you now.” Pidge rolls off from the top of him and lays there, staring at the many stars.


End file.
